Out of the Way, Josh!
by spicegirl324
Summary: Rules inside. Pro-Caskett and anti-Josh/Kate. Related 2 my oneshot Who Do You Think You Are. Rated T, may change to M based on content.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, peeps. So I'm tired of Josh getting between Castle and Beckett, so I decided 2 start this. It's kinda a contest thing. So you guys review ideas on how to get rid of Josh and I'll write about it. It can be as simple as a breakup or as gory as axe murder. I'll leave that up 2 you. And ik that every1 hates when there's only rules and no story in the 1****st**** chapter, so I've posted a one-shot called Who Do You Think You Are, which is related in a way. So please review those ideas!**


	2. First 3 stories

**Hey guys. So sorry 4 the long wait, but school was taking up more time than I expected.**

**Random person: HOW COULD YOU? *throws flaming torch***

**Me: *pulls out wand* AGUAMENTI! *torch gets drenched in H****2****O***

**So rather than just give you guys one story, I'm writing all of the ideas that have been sent to me so far. I'm 2 lazy to make separate word documents, so they're all in one chapter.**

**This 1****st**** one is a mix between ideas given by thecatchisdeadliest, Pickwick12, and Angel-Dressed-in-Red.**

He entered the 12th precinct unsure of her reaction to the words that would soon come out of his mouth. His hopes were that she would be fine with what he had to tell her, but he knew Kate Beckett better than that. She may just flip out. Then again, she may shoot him. He took a deep breath and walked towards her desk.

He quickly spotted the brunette, her hair sitting on her shoulders like brown silk. His diaphragm contracted and he took a deep breath. He tapped her shoulder.

Kate turned around in her seat and seemed to be surprised to see him.

"Hey Josh," she said. "I thought you were working today!"

He put on a convincing smile. "I snuck out for a bit."

She got up and gave him a hug and suddenly her face changed expression. "So what brought you here today?"

That was when he knew she was on to him. "Can't I just come to see your beautiful face?" he said hoping that she would drop it.

She didn't. "You've never done that before. So why now?" Kate's voice rose with challenge.

Josh sighed. "I guess I have to tell you. I have to go to Africa."

"Another Doctors Without Borders mission?" Now it was her turn to sigh. He caught a dash of annoyance in it. It was true that he had been out of the country many times recently for such missions, but he assumed that she was fine with it. After all, it was for the greater good, right?

"Yes, but I'm never coming back Kate. I'm gonna stay in Africa and…"

"And what?"

The butterflies in his stomach seemed 2 be accelerating to the speed of sound. "… I met someone else."

Everything in the precinct seemed to go silent. He wanted to break the silence, but his throat choked up as he saw the look of hurt and anger on her face. His mind hoped that she left her gun somewhere else until he saw it clipped to her belt.

To his relief she didn't pull it out. But the words that came out of her mouth weren't what he expected.

"Go on Josh. I was never important enough for you anyway."

He was gonna try to comfort her when Mr. Writer Boy suddenly popped up next to her and gently caressed her.

Josh never knew what his girlfriend saw in Richard Castle. All he saw was a rich, snobby, good for nothing douche that just wanted an excuse to get a picture of a naked woman on his front cover. She always said that there was more to him than that, but Josh didn't think so. After all, what could have possibly changed in the 3 years that Kate had been working with him?

But in that moment, Writer Boy's eyes definitely changed. They were now glaring at Josh with such great focus that he was almost scared for his life. Instead the author seemed to decide that his words would speak louder than actions.

"You have no idea what you're throwing away," was all that he said when he opened his mouth. Kate's face was now buried in his arms and Writer Boy's hands were stroking her satiny hair.

Before he could defend himself, yet another voice interrupted him.

"Hi honey! Ready to go?"

Josh turned around and, as expected, saw the face of Thomas Oliver Demming.

Kate had clearly heard this and turned around while still in Writer Boy's arms. "What's _he_ doing here?" she asked, her voice still choked up. Then it clicked in her head. "_This_ is your 'someone else'?" The anger was starting to show in her voice. "When did you turn gay? And Demming! Out of all the guys in the world you picked _him?_"

Tom gave his boyfriend a nervous glance. "Kate, I've always been this way. So has Josh. But our parents disapproved and forced us to be in relationships with other girls. But then we met each other and that didn't matter anymore." He gave Josh a soft glance.

Kate didn't seem to take this too well. "WHY THE HELL DID I END UP IN RELATIONISHIPS WITH GAY GUYS?" This caused another breakdown.

Josh nudged Tom with his shoulder. "Let's go. I got the hotel ready."

_Later that night…_

"Ah! That was a good meal!" Demming exclaimed. The pair had decided to spend the night in a hotel before flying to Lesotho the next day.

Josh sat back and sighed. "Off to bed, _mi amor?_" he said with a smirk.

His partner seemed to know what he was implying and smirked back. "Sure, Mr. Davidson! It would be a pleasure!"

They headed into the bedroom with nothing on except the boxer shorts, which later landed on the head of a random woman while she was walking past the hotel.

--

Josh woke up feeling quite contented. His lover did it very well. He turned and expected to see Tom, but the other side of the bed was empty. Except for a blood soaked pillow.

Then it all came back to him. The argument, the alcohol, the glass shards, the knives…

Realizing the enormity of what he had just done, he wasted no time in punching the window and jumping from the hole he had just made.

--

"Yo, Beckett!" Esposito's voice greeted her the next morning.

"What's up?" she replied.

"Didn't you hear?"

"What didn't I hear?"

He pointed at the screen. Then she saw what happened between Josh and Tom. Not that she was bothered, as she never really cared about either of them.

Castle probably thought otherwise. "You okay?" he asked in his caring voice, which she loved so much.

She smirked. "Never better. Hey Castle!"

"Yeah?" he replied, somewhat confused.

"You're not gay, are you?"

**Personally, I think this was a cool story, though it has room for improvement.**

**This next one was from hiphope.**

There she was. In the bar, dressed like a slut, and flirting with the old guy in the corner. How could she? Didn't she realize that he had been loyal to her? And she was just cozying up to this… _idiot_ as if it didn't matter!

He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to her apartment and setting her little mind straight the moment she walked in that door!

**************************************2 hours later*************************************

His fists clenched as she walked through the door. She was still wearing that outfit. While he would have loved it on any other occasion, he was not going to let her free after what he saw. Then he snuck up on her and swung his fist toward the back of her head.

Next thing he knew, he was lying face-down on the hardwood floor, dizzy from being flipped and felt severe pain radiating from his right temple where it had collided with the coffee table.

"Josh?" She sounded surprised. "So it was _you_!"

Now he was truly confused. "How did you know I was here?"

Kate gave him a glare that would petrify even a basilisk. "I don't leave the door unlocked when I leave. I'm a cop. I know what happens when doors are left that way."

Darn, why didn't he think of that? Of course his girlfriend wouldn't have left the door unlocked.

"Now explain yourself! Why were you here and why did you assault me like that?" she continued with the tone he imagined she would use during an interrogation.

He realized that this was the chance to realize that he wasn't entirely to blame. "I saw you at that bar! In that outfit and flirting with that guy! How could you, Kate? And while I've been faithful to you!"

Contrary to his expectations, she didn't flinch or get defensive over his accusation. She stayed calm and said "Josh, that guy's the suspect of our investigation. I was just getting close to him. He's in custody now."

Great, there went his chance. Then a new thought came to his mind. "So you were with your team. You know, you're the only woman on your team. How do I know you're not cheating on me with them?"

Those words seemed to send her over the boiling point. "You know what, Joshua?" she screamed. "It's over! You're just an overzealous pig and I never want to see your face again!"

He stood there for a moment. Shocked. How could she? He was just pointing out a possibility, he thought as he left her apartment.

Then he got run over by fire truck.

**Okay, maybe not my best work, but did enjoy the fact that Kate pwned Josh when he attacked her.**

**This next one was sent in by NCISchick (btw fellow NCIS fan here )**

"Josh, don't do this. You're gonna regret it!" Demming said with the knife at his throat in the dark alley.

Josh smirked. "Just making sure Kate doesn't sleep with an old boyfriend from work."

"But isn't this going a bit too far?" Demming asked, desperately trying to be spared.

Josh pushed the knife into his girlfriend's ex's throat and slid it across with one swift motion. "I don't think so," he told himself smugly.

What he didn't know was that Demming's new girlfriend, Gina Cowell, had witnessed the murder from afar and was out for revenge. When Josh returned to his apartment, Gina threw a grenade through his window, which he was dumb enough to catch and put in his pocket. 5 minutes later it exploded.

--

"Hey, just got surveillance tapes from outside Josh's apartment and guess who's on them?" Ryan said as he approached Beckett, Castle, and Javi.

"Just say it Kevin," Beckett said with a teasing tone.

He put in the tape, which clearly showed one person hanging around.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kate exclaimed in undisguised astonishment.

"You guess correctly, my dear Beckett," Castle said, he voice laden with recognition. "The deep-fried Twinkie is back!"

--

Kate left the police car outside the apartment of Meredith, Castle's first ex-wife. From his descriptions of her, the only good thing she ever did was give birth to Alexis.

After knocking a few times, a clearly intoxicated Meredith answered the door.

"Meredith Smith?" Kate asked.

"Yah, di'I win an'thing?" Her speech slurred as she spoke.

Kate wasted no time. "Meredith Smith, you're under arrest for the murders of Josh Davidson and Tom Demming!" she said in her usual authoritative tone.

"Wha'? I swear I di'nt do no'tin! Wha's a Demming?" Meredith inquired while being pulled into the police car.

Then Kate randomly spotted Will Sorenson. Great, she thought. Just who she needed.

"Kate!" he hollered as he ran over to her.

When he reached her, she pushed him headfirst into a tar pit that happened to be nearby.

Well, someone else out of the way, she thought as she drove the deep-fried twinkie to the precinct.

**Again, not my best work. I kind of rushed the end, but I hoped you're not too disappointed.**

**Thank you guys so much for your patience and special thanks for those of you who reviewed. If you have any more ideas, please review it. And if you have some constructive criticism, it would be nice. Thanks again!**


End file.
